Goodbye Military Academy
by Leaking ink
Summary: Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo from military had to protect Kim Jongin; a son of criminal. Jongin had a temporary amnesia from a terrible injury and police intended to utilize him as a bait to catch his father. As long as they could, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had to keep Jongin in amnesia status and started a new life as an ordinary person. Tag: Kaisoo, Krisho
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Do Kyungsoo was standing up by the mirror, combing his short military haircut, looking at his own reflection. His friends didn't tell a lie that he looked good in military uniforms, judging by how manly he was now in those clothes. His heart fulfilled with pride when his fingers found its way to the left chest. It's nothing there, but soon a _star badge_ would be pinned on that place; a sign that he was a Military Intelligence officially. Finally, after six years studying in military academy, he had graduated with outstanding score. With a smile stretching from ear to ear, Kyungsoo left his dorm.

He arrived when the ceremony was about to start. Most of the cadets had already gathered at the hall, even almost of the chairs were already occupied. Luckily, he still got an empty chair for himself. One by one, his friend was called to the stage to receive their diploma. From his chair, Kyungsoo just rubbed his sweaty palms impatiently at the sight. He waited and waited, but until the ceremony was over, nobody called out his name.

His initially bright face turned gloom. He dumbfounded in the middle of graduate students' crowd, leaving him and his mixed up mind alone. Kyungsoo was pretty sure that he had seen his name on the graduation board; that's why he was there. And he didn't know the reason behind this.

The crowded hall was now deserted. But Kyungsoo was still sitting down there; only him and empty chairs on his surroundings. He had all of his friends already left the place; half of them had gone back home, another half might've gone to the dorm. But to Kyungsoo, there was no place he could go. He didn't have a face to meet his parents without bringing any diploma. He also didn't have enough guts to meet his friends back on the dorm.

And now what he did was burying his face on his palms; searching for any possibilities behind this nightmare was. He had done everything good even perfect. He never had been involved in troubles. He always obeyed his seniors and high rank officers, even if he hated it. He couldn't find any reason from being failed.

Kyungsoo quickly tilted his chin up when loud voice echoed on the hall, calling for Do Kyungsoo to go to the principal's room immediately. Without wasting time, he made his way to the principal's room with many minds went through his head.

Kyungsoo stopped his step at the door. Through the opening door's gap, he could see the principal face; a hint of stress mixing up with regret could be seen on the elder's face, simply telling him that something bad had happened.

"Cadet Do Kyungsoo is here. Are you calling me, Sir?" Kyungsoo asked at the door calmly. Poker-faced; maybe that was what he was good at.

"Yes, please come in. I suppose you know why you are called."

Kyungsoo walked in and took a seat in front of the principal. "I hope it's about my diploma."

"Almost true, but I have another reason for calling you." The old man opened up his desk shelf, taking out a map and giving it to Kyungsoo. "Here. Try to look."

Kyungsoo's gaze directly landed on the map, and the first thing he noticed was the red label printed on its map.

_Highly confidential_.

He reached out the brown paper map and opened it. There was a bundle of papers inside; thick enough and heavy. As he flipped over the cover, his eyes quickly scanned the long text on its first page; a long boring text of procedures and agreements. He skipped it.

Kyungsoo flipped over the pages so quickly; it's no way he would read all of those pages. Until his fingers stopped moving on one pages when his eyes caught words that directly attracted his attention:

_His name_.

His own name. Kyungsoo found his name being mentioned there, saying that he had to protect someone along with other men coming from different section. He still didn't get the whole thing. But, he noticed that it might be related to protect someone's life.

''Open the last page, Kyungsoo." His principal, who seemingly noticed his silent question, ordered him impatiently.

He read the last page carefully; head half bending, eyes shifting from side to side. The whole text was a personal data and track record of a man; a _criminal_ to be exact; a criminal who was related to a lot of drugs trafficking cases. Opium and heroin. Judging by the amount of money mentioned in each case, surely this criminal was involved in massive scale trading. Unfortunately the police never once had caught him, albeit his presence mostly detected in Bangkok, Thailand, and Vietnam.

"A Golden triangle's drugs dealer1?_" _Kyungsoo looked up, concluding the whole fact he had read.

"Exactly." The older snapped his fingers, smiling in satisfy; Kyungsoo never disappointed his expectation.

Kyungsoo had his eyes on the files again, pretending to be looked calm; actually his brain was thinking hard inside. Dealing with a criminal obviously was not a military's duty. That kind of case belonged to police department. He knew the principal was putting up something that he still couldn't get it yet.

Kyungsoo was nearly spilling out his mind, until a picture on the right corner of the page somewhat drew his attention. It's a bit dark, but he still recognized the whole image generally. It's a picture of an old man in suit dress, standing in the middle of a party crowd, talking to someone who looked way younger than him. Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes, trailing his index finger onto the picture.

"I've seen this man before." He commented silently, eyes still on the picture.

"Mr. Kim? I'm not surprise if you have seen him. He is one of the Interpol's fugitive top lists. You have no idea how famous he is in the police department right now." The older laughed at his joke. Kyungsoo just laughed dryly along with him; half for the not-funny joke and another half for his verified assumption of being deal with a drugs dealer. But their laughter faded away into silence as Kyungsoo loudly closed the criminal's file, pressing it beneath his palms.

"Sir, I saw my name is mentioned in this file. Does my diploma have something to do with this man?" He asked straight forwardly with eyes as cold as ice. A little bit taken aback by his sudden question, finally his principal nodded after paused for a moment.

"Yes." The principal replied before another long pause again. "The criminal you've seen in this file is the one you have to protect."

_Protect what?_

Kyungsoo froze for a brief moment at his principal's reply as if his tongue forgot how to speak; even he stopped breathing for a couple seconds. His brain tried to proceed on what he had just heard. Protecting criminal. His diploma detention. All of weird things he had this morning suddenly became clear and made sense to him.

"I understand now." Kyungsoo said flatly, leaning his back to the chair. He clasped his hands and put them on his lap. "I know why I didn't get my diploma this morning. You did this for threatening me, right?" His voice tone rose.

"I'm so sorry. We need a guarantee to make you joining this mission."

Kyungsoo let out another sigh and looked away in disappointment after the older told him the truth.

"Sir—it's—it is fairly unusual. I'm just a fresh graduate from senior military academy. I'm sure we have some regulations about it." Kyungsoo tried his best to hide his resentment, but his voice betrayed him. Every word coming out of his mouth was more sounded like a protest. "A mission should be given to an experienced army and it should—"

_THUD__!_

Kyungsoo silenced as the man before him slammed the table; his face cringed a bit at Kyungsoo's statement. It would be considered as impudence once an army protested against higher-rank officer.

"At least could you explain this to me, _Sir_?" Kyungsoo said it with anger. He didn't give a damn even if the academy gave him a punishment. He was so angry; six years of pretending to be a well-mannered cadet was useless. As he had his diploma detained, he had no more reason to be a good Kyungsoo. The principal ignored him completely and stood up instead of replying.

"Stop complaining and come with me, Kyungsoo. _Someone_ will explain it more to you in the meeting room."

Kyungsoo was taken to a small and stuffy meeting room. It had no window; only a meeting table placed in the center with several chairs encircled it. He saw a tall boy with curly hair sitting down on the chair, staring at the ceiling with a blank stare. He looked so bored from waiting alone obviously. Kyungsoo barely recognized the other boy's face from the low light, but his appearance somewhat looked familiar. Curious, Kyungsoo trailed his eyes down to the other's boy military uniform, observing his emblem.

There was a symbol of two crossing rifles embroidered on his arm sleeve that Kyungsoo knew it very well.

_Infantry__2__._

"Kyungsoo, I would like to introduce you to a cadet from Infantry. He is Park Chanyeol." The principal said as he walked toward the tall boy, pointing at him in polite manner. Hearing his name being mentioned, the said boy quickly stood up from his chair. He looked so surprise as if he didn't notice the principal and Kyungsoo had been there.

"And Chanyeol, it's Do Kyungsoo from Military Intelligence." Both of them nodded politely and shook their hands after it.

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at Chanyeol, studying his figure from head to toe. Chanyeol undoubtedly had a perfect body of Infantry; tall, sturdy, and firm, but he looked weird at the same time. As an army Chanyeol was too much smiling and looked less-commanding. It didn't mean Kyungsoo would be easily underestimating him. He would proudly admit that he was a good sniper back on Military Intelligence; and if the principal intended to pair him up with someone, his partner might be at the same level with him as well. Kyungsoo was weak in hand-to-hand fighting, and it simply meant Chanyeol was a _prodigy melee fighter_.

"Chanyeol is one of our best cadets in Infantry. He has been an assistant instructor for hand-bare fighting since his first year and his land-navigating skill is also very good. I'm sure he will help you a lot." The principal patted Chanyeol at his shoulder, praising him. The tall boy just beamed widely to Kyungsoo and rubbed the back of his neck. "And Do Kyungsoo—" The principal mentioned to Chanyeol, "—he is our junior expert in war strategy and weaponry from Military Intelligence3" Kyungsoo nodded, feeling proud to all of his achievements.

Kyungsoo was quite competitive and had a high pride; it's making him easily irritated when meeting someone better than him. He promptly threw a not-so-friendly gaze to Chanyeol, trying to intimidate him. Much to his surprise, the tall boy in front of him stared Kyungsoo back fearlessly instead of looking away. Chanyeol could be looked clumsy and weird outside, but Kyungsoo knew had strength of character hidden in his eyes.

They kept sharing their disliking to each other overtly, without saying anything. The principal understood it very well that both of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had a very different personality due to their specialization at the academy. Kyungsoo was a future sniper; he used to work alone and easily irritated with disturber, while Chanyeol was a future combat-engineer; he used to work in a team fairly well.

"Is there anyone we're waiting for, Sir?" Kyungsoo asked in interrogative manner. The three of them had been sitting down there for 10 minutes without doing anything.

"Yes. I'm waiting for one more person; someone from police department." He replied as he rolled up his sleeve, looking at his watch.

"A police, Sir?" Kyungsoo asked again.

"You hear me clearly, cadet Do Kyungsoo." He sourly replied. Chanyeol awkwardly cleared his throat; it would be lying if he didn't feel intimidated at the moment, even though those words were delivered to Kyungsoo. The principal wasn't a cynical man before, but he knew to answer one question only led him to get more new questions. So Chanyeol preferred to be quite all the time, making the three of them engulfed in empty silent.

"Okay, since we're still waiting for my special guest, I would like to inform you the essential part of this meeting." The principal's loud voice broke the silent; he looked so stern as usual, but Chanyeol didn't miss how the old man inhaled a deep breath before; it's keeping him away from stuttering while talking.

Chanyeol promptly shared a meaningful gaze to Kyungsoo as he could feel the tense from the principal's statement. With all of these weird things, there's no way they would heard good news. And to see Kyungsoo put his stoic face the whole time enough to make Chanyeol worried. It's like standing in the middle of a peaceful landmine and Chanyeol was there waiting for the trigger; a wrong step to explode the bomb beneath the ground.

"Kyungsoo. Chanyeol" the principal started, "—start from now, your duty in military is over; you are not working under the military command anymore, but from police department."

And that's the trigger; the wrong step.

Kyungsoo, who had looked silent the whole time, violently pounded both of his palms on the table as he stood up from his chair.

"I object this mission! A military never receive an order from police department!" Kyungsoo protested straight-forwardly; his hands were about to reach the principal's collar, making Chanyeol spontaneously stood up to restrain Kyungsoo from any stupid thing he wanted to do at the moment.

"Kyungsoo, calm down" Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo's body as hard as he could, make them facing each other face. And Chanyeol didn't have enough time to register what happen next, except feeling a hard knuckle on his own jaw along with loud thud. It felt sting but not enough to make him fell off the ground. With stumbling steps, Chanyeol rubbed his jaw. Kyungsoo directly grabbed the tall boy by his collar, not giving time to Chanyeol to react.

"Cadet Do Kyungsoo! Stop it right now! _Oh_, God!" The principal yelled out at the soldiers, obviously his patience was getting thin. But the old man command sounded like an empty warning to Kyungsoo; he was still grabbing Chanyeol's collar, nearly choking his neck. He didn't know what had gotten into his mind until he recklessly aimed his fist on his collegue.

"—Kyungsoo. Please. Calm down." Chanyeol said once again with a softer calming voice, and he felt Kyungsoo slowly lessened his grabbing, before completely off from his neck. Fortunately Chanyeol wasn't a type who easily provoked otherwise they could've involved in a fight fist over nothing.

"Excuse me—" Asked a man in thick manly voice along with a couple knocks, inviting all attention to look at the door. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol brought their eyes to voice source; to see a tall man; a very tall man standing by the door, and judging from his shock wide-eyes, it's not difficult to say he had been watching at least half of their previous emotional action. "Did I miss something here?"

"Kris." With a long face the principal greeted the man named Kris. There's no slightest intention to say '_hello_' or '_how are you_'. All he said was "I'm sorry for this."

"It's alright. It's nice to see you again, Lieutenant Sakai." That man walked into the room. The way Kris moved was so elegant and classy. Every step he made was nothing but confidence. He stretched his arm out to greet the principal's hand and pulling him for a quick friendly hug. Both of them had a brief conversation that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol barely heard. But, in the end of conversation, Kyungsoo just saw the man mouthed '_thank you_' with all of his heart while the old man patted his shoulder; that's simply made his curiousness grew even bigger.

"Kyungsoo, Chanyeol. He is the police officer I've told you before; Kris Wu from Drugs Division." the principal mentioned him to the both of soldiers, "He is you team leader from now."

The two young soldiers only cocked their eyebrows in disbelief. A man before their eyes was just wearing casual white shirt and a pair of worn out jeans; no uniforms. Even he had his ear pierced and got his hair stained in brown-gold. Needless to say, his appearance was far from their expectation about a police officer. As if understood what they're thinking, Kris fetched his emblem out from his jeans pocket, showing them off a metal carving of a golden eagle with stretching out wings.

"I'm a police for real." He smiled mockingly, before placing the emblem back in to his pocket. "It's alright. This often happens."

Different with Chanyeol who promptly bowed in a polite manner, Kyungsoo stood still, tilting his chin up to examine Kris' face; a pair of stern eyes with thick eyebrows were looking back at him, leaving a cool impression. If it wasn't because of Chanyeol who nudge Kyungsoo's arm, telling him to bow, maybe they still continued the intimidating contest. And Kris was the one who bowed first.

"I leave them to you, Kris." The principal said. Kris nodded and expressed his grateful once again. With that the principal left the room, leaving the three of them in the room. Kris huffed; three talented guys team up into one; surely there would be a competition.

It had been five minutes since the principal left the room, but none of them said a word. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol just sighed like there was no tomorrow. Kris could sense the unwillingness from their face clearly. He couldn't blame it on anyone as they did not understand anything at the moment.

Kris made his way toward the lamp power and turned it off, making Chanyeol and Kyungsoo startled at the sudden darkness. As he turned on a projector and directed it to the wall, a picture appeared on the wall.

"Anybody knows this person?" Kris pressed the remote to show them a series of pictures; the same old man's picture that Kyungsoo had seen before. Those were pictures of the same person but in different occasion. Sometimes he was in an expensive coat, while another picture showed him sitting down inside a luxurious car. Chanyeol shook his head nonchalantly at the sight.

"He is Mr. Kim, one of the most wanted drugs dealer in Asia" Kyungsoo replied in monotone.

"You're right" Kris said flatly. "Now, look at these pictures"

Again, Kris showed them another series of pictures and Kyungsoo couldn't hide his questioning expression at the photo he was looking at. The pictures appeared on the slide was totally different with the previous; it's a boy. Even though his face looked serious, what he was doing on the picture was just a casual work; reading books, typing something in his laptop, walking in walkside. That young man was totally looked like a normal boy at his age. Nothing was strange. The only one that strange for Kyungsoo was the boy had a tan skin—yet in the end Kyungsoo found it's captivating.

"Don't tell me that he is a criminal too." Chanyeol's statement brought Kyungsoo back to his sense.

"Unfortunately, he is" Kris replied, making Chanyeol and Kyungsoo a little bit surprised. The room was bright again after Kris turned on the light. He sat down on the edge of a table with one leg standing on the floor, supporting his body weight.

"Now, do you still remember the big issue last week?" Kris gave them a quiz to get their attention.

"Kim Jonghyun and Shin Saekyung broke up?" Chanyeol randomly answered. Feeling ashamed, Kyungsoo kicked at Chanyeol's feet below the table, making him winced. Kyungsoo heard a rumor that Chanyeol actually interested in celebrity gossip, but making a joke in a serious moment was very unnecessary.

"Are you talking about a drugs raid operation on the south forest last week?" Kyungsoo quickly gave Kris a more reasonable answer, even though he was not really sure with it. He was waiting for Kris' reaction, but there was something in his eyes that told Kyungsoo to make his own deduction. So Kyungsoo tried to tell more from anything he knew.

"I just knew it from a gossip, because the news didn't spread by the mass media. Is it true that the police have managed to arrest Mr. Kim?" Kyungsoo said hesitantly, half asking for a confirmation. To his surprise, Kris nodded.

"Really?!" Chanyeol suddenly shouted, making all of the attentions were on him. "I heard that his location is hidden for couple years. Even his position couldn't be detected by satellite. The police thought he was hiding in North Korea, didn't they? So how could you manage to find his location?" Chanyeol bombarded Kris with several questions excitedly.

Kyungsoo just silenced, realizing that during this time Chanyeol was just pretending to know nothing. He slightly admitted that Chanyeol was smart; maybe he just hated to be looked smart. Kris nodded and now sat on the chair.

"That's true. We had found his location. Unfortunately, we failed to catch him, but we got _this_!" Kris passed them the young man picture, smiling mischievously as he now got their full attention. "We got his _child_"

"_Child? He is 's child?_" Kyungsoo thought while dragging the picture closer to him. After checking the file again, he just realized that the long criminality track record he had read was not referring to Mr. Kim, but to the young man. Kyungsoo shook his head in disbelief; with such of track record, surely that young man also considered as a top criminal.

"As you've heard before, this boy is the person that we have to protect." Kris added while tapping his finger onto the picture.

"It doesn't make sense." Kyungsoo slammed the picture and the files on the table. "Have him jailed and make the police set up their full power to protect him. Case closed. I didn't find any reason for him to be protected by the military." He complained bluntly; his voice sounded harsh and loud. Chanyeol only could silent, but he admitted that Kyungsoo had a point.

For a brief moment, Kris didn't say a word, just looking at the floor. He bit his lower lip and inhaled a deep breath as if it was so hard to tell the truth. It was the first time for Kyungsoo to see Kris showing his emotion since they had met.

"Indeed. But I have a reason why I did this" Kris mumbled after a long pause. "We had been spying on Mr. Kim for more than three years only to get his location. We had been making an assault tactics for months to raid his place. But you know what? We were trapped. As we arrived there, he had gone; just _this boy_ was there and a lot of traps everywhere. Our monthly plan to raid his place ruined. We lost tons of money and—our best personnel" His voice growled in anger. "The information about the raid had been leaked. I suspect there are traitors coming from our own men, and I can't work with them anymore."

Kris raised his chin up, inhaling a deep breath and fingers pinching his nose bridge. It was so unprofessional to show emotion in front of the inferior. To see him like that, even Chanyeol didn't need to be a genius to notice that Kris had lost a lot of friends during the operation.

"Kris, are you okay?" Chanyeol asked worriedly; He unintentionally stretched his hand out toward Kris' shoulder, but he pushed Chanyeol's hand away before it could touch him.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry." Kris said repeatedly to them, but somehow it sounded more like he was telling it to himself. His previously shaking voice gradually back to normal. "We need a more neutral team to catch him. And I know military is more neutral than police, because you're trained not to catch, but to protect. That's why I'm asking for a help from your academy."

Chanyeol listened up to Kris' explanation seriously, starting interested with the mission. "Tell me more about the boy" he said.

"So—this boy is Kim Jongin; 21 years old. Maybe he is in the same age as both of you." Kris said, giving them a trivia before going to the main subject. "As we know, Mr. Kim's is a drugs dealer, but actually he also controls the production; I mean like producing the drugs. And Jongin is his trusted person to do this business."

"Wow—"

"Yes."

"The incident I told you before had given him a terrible injury on his head. He had been unconscious for more than three days and the doctor said he could die anytime. Until all of sudden, he woke up two days ago and made everybody panic. It was out of our expectation. We were ready if he finally passed away, but we didn't make any single plan once he lived. Fortunately, he gets amnesia, so he doesn't realize that he is a criminal" Kris explained.

"How is he right now?" Chanyeol asked.

"He still needs intensive medical treatment. But his injury is getting better every day and that makes me worried. Since it's only temporary amnesia, he could get his memory back anytime." Kris replied. Chanyeol rubbed his head, trying to process Kris' words.

"Tell us the point, will you?" Kyungsoo asked for the conclusion. Kris directly stood up and paced around.

"We have a plan to hide Jongin in the community for a moment, letting him live freely as an ordinary person for a certain time until we manage to catch his father. Until that time's come, both of you have to protect Jongin from any harm. Easy right?"

"It's not easy at all, Kris. It's stupid!" Kyungsoo stated harshly; he stood up from his chair and marched up toward Kris. "How could you make sure Mr. Kim would come closer? He would know easily this is a trap" Kyungsoo hissed angrily as he intended to narrow the gap between them, but Chanyeol smartly restrained Kyungsoo; afraid both of them started a fight. Scoffing, Kris stepped forward to Kyungsoo.

"He realizes it or not, he doesn't have choice. He has to get his Jongin back, live or anything left from him. We have spread a fake issue that Jongin has been arrested and we are going to fish him out of his hide soon." Kris clapped his hand loudly, "So, do you want to join this mission or not?"

Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo, expecting his reaction. But what he got was Kyungsoo just standing still, curling his palms into tight fists; he seemingly tried to contain his annoyance toward Kris.

"How can we refuse when our diplomas are detained?" Chanyeol finally was the one who replied; nothing he could do but agreed. He could see Kris grinned in victory.

"Good. I'll take that as your agreement" Kris pulled his car key out of his pocket pants and made his way toward the door. "Now follow me! I'll take you to meet Jongin."

The Golden Triangle is one of Asia's two main illicit opium-producing areas. It is an area that consists of four countries of Southeast Asia: Burma, Laos, Thailand, and Vietnam.

Infantry is a land based soldier who specifically trained for the role fighting on foot.

Military Intelligence provides timely, relevant, accurate and synchronized Intelligence and Electronic Warfare, and tactical war fighting commander to strategic policy makers.

16


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Not usually, at 6 a.m. Suho had already left home; even earlier than his sister. After leaving a memo 'I go to the campus' taped on the refrigerator, Suho wore his jacket and went away. With such of memo, his sister would certainly trust him. Another case if he wrote 'I want to go to meet Baekhyun'; his protective sister would definitely bombard him with various questions.

_Kris_.

All of troublesome issue was because of him. If it's not for Kris' request, probably Suho had no reason to meet his childhood friend, Byun Baekhyun. It had been two years that Suho lost contact with Baekhyun. He knew that Baekhyun was very busy to catch up his lesson in school after completing his training at the FDA4, U.S. last year.

Suho finally managed to make an appointment with Baekhyun after issuing a series of inducements and whimpers. He had lobbied Baekhyun at least since last week so that he willingly skipped school and met him today. Baekhyun even then would only miss a half day. Truly a good student!

There were neither cafes nor restaurants open at six, so they made an appointment just on a park bench. The city park was usually crowded; children were running around everywhere, but this morning it's very quiet. There were only empty park benches that encircled a fountain; a very suitable place to talk about _'secret_'.

Suho was already in a city park. He had his palm against his chest, breathing heavily. Just running for five minutes was sufficient to make him die out of breath. His palm clutching a fistful of cloth; Suho hated his weak body. His breath problem forced him to bury his dream to become a cop. With unsteady breath, Suho leaned his back to the bench and closed his eyes.

A picture of his best friend's face appeared in his mind. Kris: A man with an insight and mature perspective, just like him, who was sometimes shameless but could turn his ordinary life to be more colorful.

Suho somewhat missed his high school memories; he missed Kris. Since in a high school, the two of them had been a good friend,_ best friend_. Their relationship was just like light and shadow; contradictable yet inseparable.

Kris might be the only one who could make a diligent Suho got punished by the teacher as Kris invited him to ditch school. Born with a face like a charming prince made Kris was always followed by the girls and he generously introduced several of them to a shy Suho. Kris was the one who always visited Suho every day once he got sick and helped him to take care of his sister when he was hospitalized.

And Kris was the only one, who over the past year had taken him on dangerous missions. Yes, dangerous missions. However, Suho had never refused Kris' offering. He did whatever Kris asked him to do because of their friendship.

_A week earlier_

_"I need young medical team for my new mission. I know I can count on you" Kris persuaded Suho, who sat down in front of him. _

_"Do you mean me—again?" Suho pointed at his own nose_, _silently hating himself_ _that he_ _couldn't say no for helping him._ _He should have known that Kris would not give him a lunch treat if he had no purpose. _

"_Yes, would you join me?" Kris shrugged casually as if he asked Suho to hang out somewhere. H_e _really took an advantage from Suho's weakness. Suho, the prospective doctor, had always wanted to go a mission. Both of their fathers were policemen_. _If not because of his ailing, Suho certainly could have entered the police academy with Kris._

_"No. You know, I am not a doctor yet" Suho shook his head, trying to refuse the other's offering. He took a sip his orange juice and looked away_.

_"I didn't say I need a doctor. I need young medical team. Come on, Suho._ _This mission is safe._ _Very safe. No shooting. No chasing" But of course it was a lie. The fact, Kris was nearly got a shot when trying to catch Jongin. _

_"I promise" Kris added and made a peace sign with his fingers_._ Suho rolled his eyes_.

_"The last time you said that the mission was safe, I ended up in hospital with bone fracture. I learned my lesson!" Suho pointed at Kris in angry voice when remembering that bad memory. Kris just chuckled, playing dumb._

_"No—no—this time, I promise it will be safe!" Kris could see Suho was silenced and stared at him for a moment, like_ _he always did when he almost gave in. It's only about time._

_"You do better_ _keep your promise. What should I do?" Suho finally agreed_. _Kris smirked in victory_. _Their friendship did not make Suho realized that Kris manipulative character would never change_.

_"Find me students who know about health, drugs, and nutrition. I would prefer a boy rather than a girl"_ _Kris said_. _It was a difficult request, but Suho_ _knew who he had to look for. _

_Byun Baekhyun_.

Because Kris had said that the mission would be '_safe_', Suho had the courage to ask Baekhyun. One problem stuck in his mind was what he should say to Baekhyun. Ditching school for one day was very difficult for him, more over asked him to join the mission; it was nearly impossible.

"Have you been waiting so long?" Baekhyun greeted with a smile. Suho was drowning in his own thought until didn't notice that Baekhyun came up. Suho just shook his head.

"I'm sorry I don't have many times to see you. I have an exam this afternoon" Baekhyun added as he sat down next to Suho, placing his backpack on his lap. Baekhyun lowered his head to see Suho's gloomy face.

"What's wrong? Do you have any problem?" He asked worriedly. The older said nothing but showed a puzzled face, making Baekhyun curious even more.

"_Hmm_, well—" Suho finally said as he licked and bit his lips. "Actually, I need your help. I really need your help!" He said it in a pampered voice.

_"__Hey__,_ what's wrong? Something's happened to you?" The younger turned his body to Suho, furrowing eyebrows. He was scared with Suho's unusual behavior. They hadn't seen each other more than two years and now Suho met him with an attitude like a boy who wanted to confess his feeling to a girl.

Suho looked around consciously, making sure there's nobody hearing them, before leaning his head to Baekhyun's ear. "Baek, listen—would you join a police mission?" He whispered. Baekhyun gawked as his brain was too shock to proceed the older's words.

"JOIN WHAT?" Baekhyun shouted. Suho immediately squeezed his eyes shut as Baekhyun's piercing voice might have been heard from radius 500 meters. The younger stood up from his bench. "WHAT DO YO—_hmph_" Afraid of another screaming; Suho quickly muffled Baekhyun's mouth and pulled him down back on his seat.

"_Shhh_!" Suho put one finger in front of his mouth, signaling Baekhyun to quiet. "I know—I know it sounds crazy to you! For me too! But you no need to shout, okay?" Suho was afraid that people thought he was robbing a student.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I am not going!" Baekhyun exclaimed in a low voice and shot Suho with a disbelief look.

Not in a million years, Baekhyun had experienced anything like this. At 5.30 a.m. in the morning he had left home without breakfast and just had a quick shower. Even now, he had totally forgotten about stoichiometric5 he learnt last night for chemist exam. Feeling fooled, Baekhyun grabbed his bag and prepared to leave.

"Excuse me." He bowed to Suho and turned around.

"Wait—wait a second!" Suho gripped the younger's arm, preventing him from escaping. "Listen, please. I don't know where else to ask for a help. You are the only one that matches to the requirement. Tell me—where else I could find a boy with one year experience in Centre of Food Safety and Applied Nutrition in FDA? It is only you, Baekhyun!"

"So what if I was a trainee in FDA? I don't want to be involved in dangerous thing." Baekhyun pulled out his hand off from Suho's tight grip.

"Please, Baek. I need your help, I promise it's safe."

Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow at Suho as if he didn't know with whom he was talking to. Suho whom he knew was not like _this_. At least he never invited Baekhyun to participate 'dangerous' thing; just fishing or playing games at home. Although the invitation sounded like April fool's joke, Baekhyun could sense that Suho was deadly serious.

"I actually was not alone last year. I have another friend at FDA; I was sent with another student." Baekhyun out of nowhere stated and Suho silenced for a moment at it.

"Really? Who?"

"Sehun—Oh Sehun. If you can have him to join the mission, I'm in."

Kris brought Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to the hospital by his car. Chanyeol sat down on the back passenger seat, while Kyungsoo sat down next to Kris. Way there probably would take one hour as their military academy located at the edge of the town. Chanyeol looked at the scenery around him. A gentle breeze was blowing his curly hair as he opened the window a little.

"It mentioned here that Mr. Kim is a drugs dealer in Golden triangle. Are we going to go to Thailand?" Chanyeol asked randomly while reading the file. He would be the one who was very glad if they could visit one of The Golden Triangle's countries. Kyungsoo just glared Chanyeol with an angry look, signaling him to stop talking weird.

"We are not going anywhere, Chanyeol." Kris replied and he could see Chanyeol disappointed that Kris didn't put the trip to Thailand as one of his plan. He stayed focus looking at the road. "Protecting Jongin is our main aim right now. Now try to learn his personal data from the file."

"This just the trivia. I can skip it. I still don't get it why Jongin has to be hidden in—community" Kyungsoo interrupted. He said that not without reason as the file could be learned at any time. Chanyeol nodded in agreement.

"Kyungsoo is right. Regardless there are traitors in your department; I think it should be easier to catch Mr. Kim if Jongin was jailed. After all, his father would look for him as well?" Chanyeol looked at Kris through a rear view mirror.

"What if his father would prefer to kill him rather than help him?" Kris asked back. And Chanyeol just mouthed _what?_ in disbelief. "You know what? Two hours after police department announced Jongin's detention, there were snipers sent to police headquarters. And guess—Jongin was the target."

"According to our spies, Jongin is the entrusted person who always protects Mr. Kim. It is not known whether he had been educated or not, but judging from how he managed Mr. Kim to be always safe, he must has a good intelligence, has a very good visual ability, and responsive body movement as well. Besides, highly probable that Jongin helps Mr. Kim in drugs trafficking and knows a lot of information about him. Maybe that's why he had been targeted" Kris kept explaining while Kyungsoo and Chanyeol flipped over the pages.

"So—are we equipped with weapon? Will be there a shooting or a fight?" Chanyeol asked in enthusiastic tone. Kyungsoo very convinced this type of question would come out from his mouth.

Kris smirked at the question. "Of course you are not. You are underage. You just have to school, study, and live a proper life like ordinary people"

"Studying, studying, boring" Chanyeol muttered in his extremely low voice and leaned his body back to the car seat. Kris a bit anxious as Chanyeol would be very unmanageable, especially for studying. Definitely yes, Chanyeol was a wrong choice for school mission.

Their car was out of traffic jams and began to enter the city. That afternoon was very hot. Nevertheless the stores still look busy. Lot of peoples were out for lunch. Chanyeol absorbed looking at their activity. He didn't pay attention to Kris and Kyungsoo. He daydreamed; if he becomes an ordinary people, he would spend his time like those peoples. Now, their car was stuck in front of music store as they were waiting for the traffic lamp changed into green.

"We shouldn't call him 'Kim Jongin' if don't want him to remember again" Kyungsoo leaned his body to car seat and was thinking. He turned to Chanyeol who was still looking at those peoples on the street. "What do you think?" Kyungsoo's question snapped him back to reality.

"What? Uh, for the name?" Chanyeol stuttered. Since he had no idea, his gaze at the poster on music store wall, looking for a name he could use. His attention was attracted to a boy band poster that attached on the wall. His eyes screened over the poster. Suddenly his eyes wide opened after seeing one new poster.

"I knew it!" A loud voice pierced Kyungsoo's ears as Chanyeol shouted precisely beside him. "Kai! We call him Kai! Do you know him, don't you? He is Kai; the EXO-K's dancer" Chanyeol beamed happily before pointing at a poster of a new boy band.

Kyungsoo and Kris furrowed his eyebrows as they had not heard that name before, completely confused on what Chanyeol's talking about. They turned their head 180˚ to see the poster by their own eyes. They're looking at a picture of a boy who his appearance was generally similar with Jongin; had a skinny body and tan skin.

" . . . .to. ?" Kyungsoo said every word clearly in monotone. He still couldn't believe that an Infantry like Chanyeol was so update about the newest boy band; even he knew their name personally.

"Why? Do you want to call him _Jongin?_ That's too long. Kai is shorter" Chanyeol insisted.

"_Hmm_—okay, it doesn't sound bad. We can use that name" Kris mentioned to Chanyeol. The traffic lamp turned to green and the car started to go again, leaving the music poster behind them. "Actually I've have plan already, but since you two will do this mission directly, I'll let you to help me arrange the plan" Kris continued.

"You have a plan already?" Kyungsoo asked.

"_Hmm_, sounds a little bit cheesy. We were Jongin's friends at orphanage and Jongin was saved from accident but lost his memory"

Chanyeol dropped his jaw and his eyes narrowed at Kris' explanation. That's all? How simple? Would he believe it? Of course that's cheesy! The story could easily spot. Kris turned the car to the hospital and headed to the basement parking lot. As the car had parked, Kris opened his bag and took out several clothes from it.

"Now, put these on!" Kris ordered as he threw the clothes to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Chanyeol beamed when he received a t-shirt with hoodie, and a pair of jeans, while Kyungsoo got T-shirt, jeans, and a cap. Both of them got two pair of sneakers. "Make sure both of you cover your _short military hair-cut, _okay?"

"Yes, Sir!" They exclaimed.

Now in casual clothes, they were looked like ordinary boys. Nobody would notice them as soldiers. Chanyeol wore his hoodie to cover up his short curly hair, while Kyungsoo used a cap. They were looked happy with their new outfit as the last clothes they wore maybe a uniform, ballistic vest, and combat helmet. It had been three years for them not going back home. During study in military academy, they had to live in a military dorm and rarely wore regular clothes.

Kris walked first in front of them, entering the hospital lobby. As they were entering the elevator, Kyungsoo noticed that Kris pressed the button '2'. The second floor was for the patients who almost recover. Kyungsoo felt a little bit nervous; he knew that Jongin might be strong enough to talk, since the second floor permit its patient to have visitor. He afraid he couldn't hide his identity if he met Jongin. Silently, he took a glance at Chanyeol who was standing next to him. Accidentally, their eyes collided and both of them quickly looked away.

When the elevator door opened, they walked toward the corridor to Jongin's room. Chanyeol stole a glance at the nurses that they bumped into. He could see the nurses busy whispering at them. Maybe they're attracted to Kris, Chanyeol thought. Kris turned to the left toward room no. 214 and stopped right in front of the door before turning at Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

"Listen—if you can't lie, don't say anything, okay?" Kris warned them before twisting the door handle.

Kyungsoo stepped in the room after Kris, eyes looking around in alert. He expected to see something different there, but Jongin's room actually was very much the same like ordinary hospital room; wall painted in white and ivory, wide window with white curtain, medicine-like scent filling the room, even he shared his room with other patients. There were a man and a woman slept next to him; it meant Jongin's bed was in the middle.

Kyungsoo took a glance at the man next to Jongin. He felt that the way he was looking at Kris was so strange. That man glared at Kris with a sharp look as if he couldn't take his eyes from Kris, but Kris just walked away nonchalantly.

_"Those are not ordinary people eyes. They must be police in disguise." _Kyungsoo thought while trailing behind Kris. He was sure Chanyeol noticed it as well.

Jongin's bed had the curtain closed so they couldn't see him directly. Kris stopped exactly in front of the curtain before opening the curtain slowly. They could see a thin boy was laying on the bed weakly. He closed his eyes but they knew he didn't sleep. He had bandages here and there, but weren't serious injuries, except on his head.

"Kai—how are you? Do you feel better?" Kris called him out with his new name as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

It was the first time for Kai to hear the name. For the past week, everybody had called him "_patient no.2_" or "_boy_" or "_handsome_"; and of course Suho was the one who told every medical team on hospital to do that.

Kai slowly turned his head to the voice and his face was revealed clearly now. Kai was unlike their previous criminal image; had a big body, tattooed, or muscled. He was a normal boy. His body was quite skinny yet looked firm at the same time. He had jet black eyes, brown skin, tousled curls hair, and his height was slightly taller than Kyungsoo. He was not as manly as Kris, but Chanyeol was sure his face was enough to make one or two nurses fall for him.

Kai forced his weak arms to support his body weight, trying to straighten his back. Kris instinctively reached out his hand to help him, but the boy reflexively pulled his hand.

"Who are you?" Kai growled in alarmed. His deep and manly voice was layered with fear. His eyed was glaring at Kris as if he was a bad guy who wanted to hurt him. Kris smiled calmly; confident as ever. He reached out his hand to Kai's trembling hand very slowly.

"Don't be afraid." Kris said to Kai who was like a wild lion waiting to be tamed. "I'm Kris. Don't you remember me?"

Kai shook his head without broke their eyes contact, not realizing when Kris' hand reached his. Kai's muscle got stiffened under the touch; he obviously still afraid of people. He was afraid of Kris. Instinctively, Kai pulled his hand, but he couldn't as Kris pinned his wrist against the bed.

"Relax." Kris soothed him, rubbing a circle on Jongin's hand by a thumb. "We are your friends."

_Friends?_

Kai cringed at his words. No one from them was he had ever known; they're strangers to him. That's what Kai was thinking while observing the other boys. The boy with round eyes and the taller one seemed didn't dangerous to him, but Kris. Kai alarmed with Kris and he felt uncomfortable to be closed with him. With a force, Kai freed his hand.

Kris hid his sighing; he was sure that Kai never would accept him. So he turned to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, giving them a sign to greet their new friend. Both of them just shared a glance for the first time, not knowing what to do. Chanyeol scrunched his nose and shook his head slightly, implying Kyungsoo that he was bad in pretending. He got the message clearly, so he mustered up courage to take the first step.

He made his way to Kai, to the sun-kissed boy who only looked at him confusedly. Kai was quite surprised when Kyungsoo suddenly leaned his body toward him, and the next thing he felt was the boy with rounded eyes had already pulled him to his embrace. Kyungsoo's body heat was radiating against his chest; warm and pacify. One arm draped over Kai's body, rubbing his back gently.

"Thanks God, you are saved." Kyungsoo whispered by Kai's ear, placing his chin on Kai's shoulder. The sun-kissed boy just blankly stared nothing, but he didn't reject the hug either. Kris smirked at the sight; Kyungsoo really knew how to tame this wild boy.

Kyungsoo hugged Kai not without a reason though. In that way he could feel the hard muscles on Kai's back and arms. His body was strong, firm, and muscular; but he was not a typical of people who had been trained weight lifting, because his wing muscles were not developed well and his body was slender. It's highly probable that Kai had been practicing martial art continuously; a melee fighter liked Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo was not sure if it's because of Kai's ailing or what, but he felt that Kai was shivering. Half of him told him to keep hugging Kai, while another half had already satisfied with the deduction. Kyungsoo chose to pull away from Kai, releasing his hugging.

"It's Do Kyungsoo." Kris introduced the boy sat who had hugged him before. "And he is Park Chanyeol." Kris pointed at the tall boy standing behind Kyungsoo. Chanyeol just waved his hand awkwardly to Kai.

"Do you know me? Do you know who I am? Tell me—tell me who am I?" Kai grabbed Kyungsoo's shoulder tightly. He growled in frustration; his voice sounded hoarse and Kyungsoo could see desperation from his eyes.

"Kai, we are your friends, we are in orphanage together since we were a child, don't you remember?" Kyungsoo pretended furrowing his eyebrows. Kyungsoo couldn't believe that finally they used _the story_. Jongin shook his head, and then he grabbed his own hair.

"No—no, I can't remember anything, why? WHY?" He shouted in his deep voice.

"Calm—calm, Kai! Be patient. You just need time to recover" Kris was holding Kai's arms and tried to relax him. Chanyeol also helped Kai to lay down on his bed again. "Relax buddy—we are here! Don't be afraid, we will take care of you."

"It was also a terrible accident for us. But don't think too hard about it anymore. It could be worsened your health" Kris said calmly to Kai. He was about to say something, but Kris stopped him.

"—we will tell you everything you want to know, but not this time Kai, you have to be patience, okay? Promise me that you will take all medicines and therapies" Kris eyes were insisting him to agree. Kai nodded. "Good then—we got to go now"

"Why are you in a hurry? Umm—are you guys will going to see me again?" Kai grabbed Kris' wrist. He felt disappointed when they were wanted to leave so soon. For several days he had no one to talk with. He was lonely-and somehow Chanyeol could notice it.

"Of course! I will regularly visit you Kai, so you don't feel alone" Chanyeol smiled. Kai couldn't help anything but smiled sadly. As much as he wanted a friend to accompany him, he couldn't force them to do so.

"We will visit you every day don't worry. We have another appointment right now. See you tomorrow Kai!" Kris smiled to Kai before leaving the room with Kyungsoo. For the last time, Kyungsoo took a glance at Kai, seeing him straightly to his eyes, his sad eyes. He didn't say anything except smiled to him and Kai smiled back. No matter what he was in the past, a criminal or something, he didn't have the heart to look him at that condition.

"I hope he believe us" Kyungsoo fanned himself with his cap.

"Good job, boys! I can fully trust to you now" Kris said before looking at his watch. "Oh, hopefully we are not late" He said and walked faster.

"Late? Late for what?" Chanyeol asked.

"Late for your placement test"

"A placement test for?" Kyungsoo asked.

"School of course—I will bring you to school" Kris smiled.

FDA: Food and Drug Administration, is an agency of the United State Department of Health and Human Services, one of the United State federal executive departments.

Stoichiometry: a branch of chemistry that deals with the relative quantities of reactants and products in chemical reactions.

15


End file.
